Welcome To Me New Year ! Super Junior
by haesa akai
Summary: Kyuhyun menyadari kesendiriannya , ia merasa member SUPER JUNIOR jauh darinya , di tahun 2012 ini apa harapannya ? tentunya ia masih ingin hangeng kembali./ Super Junior / Kyuhyun . Oneshoot


Author : Haesa Akai  
Cast : Cho Kyuhyun (main cast) . All member Super Junior (with Hangeng)

"Kyu ! ayo cepat !" kulihat Donghae Hyung yang menghentak-hentakkan kakinya layaknya anak berumur 5 tahun , aku jadi heran apa benar ia lahir 4 tahun lebih tua dariku. Aku hanya memandangnya sebentar dan kembali terfokus mengikat tali sepatuku.

"mengapa begini saja lama hah" aku sedikit terkejut melihatnya berjongkok dan menalikan tali sepatuku, entah menagapa aku merasakan perasaan hangat mengalir di hatiku.

"Sudah selesai Hae-a, Kyu ?" Leeteuk Hyung datang menghampiri kami. Donghae hyung berdiri dan menarikku.

"magnae ini perlu di latih menali sepatu dengan cepat Hyung" Leeteuk Hyung tertawa renyah menatapku, aku suka sekali melihat lesung pipinya itu. Sangat damai dan memang terkesan sebagai malaikat.

"Akhir tahun ini ada jadwal Hyung ? " Eunhyuk Hyung memainkan handponenya di dalam Van. Kami sedang perjalanan menuju Seoul, siwon Hyung Sudah terlebih dulu pulang kemarin bersama Sungmin Hyung.

"Ani , kita free malam itu kecuali Siwon dan Ryeowook" yang benar saja . Super Junior Free di akhir tahun ? Wow , ini mukzizat.

"jinja , ! ayo kita makan bersama di Dorm !" Yesung Hyung menyahut dari depan.

"Ayo ! , kau tidak akan pulang ke mokpo kan Hae-ah ?" Eunhyuk bertanya pada Donghae Hyung yang duduk di sebelahku.

"tidak, ayo kita berkumpul bersama besok"

"ayo telfon Kibumie , bolehkan kita mengajaknya Hyung ?" Shindong Hyung meminta izin pada Leeteuk Hyung , mendengar namanya tenggorokanku terasa tercekat. Aku sangat sangat merindukan namja bernama Kim Ki Bum itu.

"Kau kenapa Kyu ? kau sakit ?" Donghae Hyung memegang keningku dan menatapku penasaran.

"tidak hyung , aku ngantuk " kusandarkan kepalaku ke punggung Kursi Van ini. Hangeng Ge , kau tidak ingin pulang kah ?, ayo kita merayakan akhir tahun bersama.

"Hore ! jadi ulangtahunku kali ini akan di lewati bersama member lain ? kibumie pulang ? Jinja , aish aku senang sekali. Zoumi dan Henry ikut juga ya Hyung, kan Heechul Hyung dan Kangin Hyung tidak akan bisa pulang" Sungmin Hyung kegirangan mendengar rencana ini. Kau melupakan satu nama Hyung. Hangeng Ge , apa kabar ?

"Ayo tambah lagi ! ayo tambah lagi" suara ke 7 member super junior di tambah Zoumi Ge dan Henry terdengar riuh. Berani bertaruh , jika Shinee sedang ada di dorm telinga mereka akan infeksi mendengar kegaduhan ini. Sedangkan aku ?hanya bisa duduk dan sesekali tertawa melihat mereka bermain, andai Kang-in Hyung dan Heechul Hyung juga ikut pulang pasti akan bertambah ramai.

Hangeng Ge , selamat tahun baru.

"Saengil Chukahamnida , LEE SUNGMIN !" kami semua berteriak girang sambil melepar – lempar apapun yang ada di dekat kami , jika manager melihat keadaan dorm kami mereka bisa pingsan seketika. Dan kulihat di sana Sungmin Hyung meneteskan Air matanya pelan.  
pemberian kado dan ucapan di berikan satu persatu. Entah mengapa aku jadi ingin menangis , aku merindukan Kang-in Hyung yang biasanya akan berebut kue denganku , aku merindukan Heechul

Hyung yang akan berkata "MAGNAE SETAN ! , letakkan PSP mu !" jika aku tidak mengubris omongannya. Sedari tadi aku dan Ki Bum Hyung belum sempat bertegur sapa , hanya di awal saja kita basa- basi.

"kau sehat ?" ia merangkulkan tangannya di pundakku . aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku dan menatap wajahnya , ia terlihat bertambah kurus , dan guratan-guratan lelah itu sangat tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

"Hyung bertambah kurus" ia tersenyum padaku kemudian beralih memainkan Handponenya. Mengapa kita cangung seperti ini Hyung ? sejak 3 tahun yang lalu kita berpisah , tapi mengapa sudah seperti 10 tahun yang lalu.

"ini untukmu Kyuhyunni" Leeteuk Hyung memberiku kotak berwarna putih dengan tulisan namaku di ujungnya. Aku menatap Hyungdeul satu persatu , mengapa aku juga mendapatkan kado ?

"ulang tahunku kan masih Februari Hyung"

"itu hadiah natal Kyu , kau dulu ingin mendapat hadiah dari Santa kan ?" Yesung Hyung tersenyum padaku.

"jinja ? jadi ini kado dari ke 12 santa Hyung dan 1 santa henry ? oh baiklah. Gomawo Hyung" aku tersenyum pada mereka.

"Hyung boleh aku pamit pulang sebentar ? Ahra Nuna pulang hari ini" Jujur aku ingin beristirahat. Aku lelah dengan jadwal super junior hari-hari ini yang bepindah-pindah dari negara satu ke negara yang lain.

"ne" mereka ber ber7 menjawab serempak. Ku berikan senyumku dan segera kulangkahkan kakiku meninggalkan Apartemen Dorm kami.

Mataku belum bisa terpejam sedari tadi , kulirik jam dinding di kamarku . sudah hampir jam 4 , pesta haun baru kami tadi berlangsung sampai jam 2 malam, kudengar KiBum langsung menuju loksai shooting setelahnya, Zoumi ge dan Henry langsung kembali ke China , Yesung Hyung kembali siaran di radio untuk pagi hari , sama dengan Sungmin Hyung.

Tuhan , mengapa kita hanya bersama-sama dalam hitungan Jam. Kutelan perih ludahku , mataku menangkap kotak putih yang di berikan Leeteuk Hyung , karena penasaran kubuka kotak itu dan sedikti terkejut melihat isinya . ada 8 Amplop disana , di masing –masing ujungnya terdapat angka , jika di urutkan ada angka 1,2,4,5,6,7,8,9.. tunggu , dimana nomer 3 ... jika ini adalah nomor urut angka berdasarkan umur member Super Junior, 3 adalah...

Mendadak aku seperti orang kesetanan , kubuka amplop pertama dengan tulisan 1 angka diatasnya , aku yakin . ini milik Leeteuk Hyung

_**Annyeong magnae , selamat tahun baru ^^. Sekarang kau sedang apa ? kau tidak ingin melihat menjadi seperti apa kita nanti di tahun 2012 ini ? kau sekarang sudah besar ya . sudah sangat berubah dari Cho Kyuhyun yang tahun 2006 lalu datang dengan senyum yang manis dan nakal.  
sudah 6 tahun kita bersama . kau tahu , aku masih banyak kekurangan. Aku gagal mewujudkan impianmu untuk selalu menjadi nomer 13 magnae , maafkan aku.  
setelah ini aku akan meninggalkan Super Junior ya Kyu , kau mau berjanji padaku ? tetaplah di Super Junior. Kutitipkan ELF padamu . bertahanlah untuk mereka yang tersenyum karena kita ya magnae.  
Kau mampu kan ? aku tahu kau pasti bisa. Bukankah dulu kau sering berkata "Hyung , banyak sekali orang yang menyayangi Super Junior ya" Ya Kyu , banyak sekali . ELF banyak sekali.  
Cinta mereka , senyum mereka , tangis mereka. Untuk kita , banyak sekali. Kau mau menjaga mereka selama aku pergi kan Kyu ? kumohon.  
Hari-hari yang kulalui bersamamu memang tidak terlalu sering seperti jika kau bersama Sungmin , Donghae, Atau Ryeowook. Tapi aku sangat menikmati ketika aku mendapat tugas membangunkanmu , mendapat tugas untuk tampil bersamamu , kau tahu, aku sangat bahagia ^^. Akhirnya aku bisa bersama adik terkecil yang selalu ku khawatirkan ini. Ah sudahlah , ini kan tahun baru ^^ harusnya kita bersama-sama. Dengan Kang-in , dengan Heechul dengan Ki Bum , dan Hangeng. Tapi takdir kembali membuatku terlihat seperti leader paling bodoh yang tidak bisa membawa mereka pulang lagi bersama kita Kyu , jeongmal mianhae. Aku minta maaf padamu atas segala kekuranganku dari tahun 2006 hingga 2011 kini , atas perlakuanku yang pernah membuatmu menangis , atas kebodohanku yang belum sanggup menjadi Hyung yang baik untukmu, Selamat datang di 2012 Kyu , aku menyayangimu**_

_** Dari leader Park Jung So**_

Kuusap air mata yang sudah membasahi pipiku , dengan cepat kubuka surat no 2

_**Hey Evil , kau sehat ? kudengar kau baru saja sakit , benar ? kau ini jangan merepotkan Teuki saja. Eh , SELAMAT TAHUN BARU , happy 2012 Kyu ^^. Dari awal 2007 kau menjadi bagian Super Junior , anggota terkecil yang paling sering membuatku berteriak kesal. Huh , apa nanti kau akan terus bandel jika sudah menikah ?  
Tahun kini mulai berganti ya Kyu , aku senang kau tumbuh semakin dewasa , meliahat senyumanmu di akhir kita ketemu , rasanya aku ingin menangis. Bagaimana bisa selama ini aku menyiakan waktu berkumpul bersamamu ? , aku selalu sibuk dengan jadwal Actingku. Pulang ke dorm jika aku ada jadwal bersama di pagi hari saja, bahkan aku sering sekali tidak berbicara dengan memberlain setelah turun dari stage dan langsung kembali ke lokasi kerja.**_

_** Kau tidak marah kan ? Hyung sangat sangat ingin bersama denganmu magnae , ingin sekali hyung berdiam dan tidur di dorm untuk satu malam. Kita akan battle games lagi , makan ramen buatan Teuki lagi , lalu kita akan berebut mandi dan saling menendang jika waktu mandi sudah habis. Hah , kau pasti tidak percaya , aku menangis ketika menulis surat ini. Setelah aku pulang kau bisa melihat , aku kini bukan cinderella kelainan gender seperti yang sering kau katakan . kita akan comeback dengan bahagia , berkumpul dan tertawa bersama ELF lagi. Setelah ini , Eunhyuk akan menjadi leader di Super Junior , kau jangan sering membuatnya sakit kepala ya , meskipun kalian nanti hanya ber 7 bersama Zoumi dan Henry. Jangan pernah bertengkar dan menimbulkan masalah. Jangan pernah menghilang seperti Hangeng , Ya ? jagalah dorm kita, jagalah Super junior kita jaga ELF Hidup kita dan terakhir , jagalah dirimu sendiri . kumohon , jangan sakit lagi. Hyung sangat menyayangimu**_

_** Kim Heechul**_

Kuseka lagi airmata yang deras di kedua pipiku , kini kubuka surat yang keempat.

_**Untuk dongsaeng yang sering membuatku sakit kepala . HAPPY NEW YEAR !^^ katakan selamat tahun baru juga padaku. Magnae , kita sudah 6 tahun bersama . ya ampun , itu lama sekali ^^. Mulai dari awal kau datang dengan menunjukkan bakatmu bernyanyi yang membuatku dan ryeowook merasa tersaingi. Lalu tiba-tiba di awal debut kau mengalami kecelakaan. Hingga kau tidak bangun beberapa hari. Kau membuatku jantungan , dan membuat Jong Woon yang tanguh ini terisak sambil membuat audio rekaman. Haha ^^ pasti kau malu mempunyai Hyung yaang berlebihan sepertiku ya ? jeongmal mianhae.  
2012 ini juga umurmu akan genap menjadi 24 tahun. Kau bahagia ? ^^ aku juga. Tak kusangka magnae ku yang dulunya bocal nakal kini tumbuh menjadi Namja yang dewasa. Walaupun masih tidak jarang kau membuat kami pusing menghadapimu. Di tahun 2012 ini, aku ingin sekedar berharap. Semoga kita selalu bersama. Hanya itu, aku sudah merasa cukup. Setelah ini aku menunaikan kewajibanku pada negara. Kutitipkan KRY, dan ELF padamu , terlebih Ryeowook. Kau tahu sendiri, ia sangat perasa. Dan untuk yg lebih penting, kau harus menjadi magnae yang baik selama aku pergi ara? ^^ . kau memang yang terkecil, tapi kau lah yang tertangguh, kau yang terkuat, yang sangat sulit meneteskan air mata. Kau magnae ku yang TERHEBAT. Teruslah seperti ini.  
dan Cho Kyuhyun , mari kita saling berjanji, untuk bersama-sama di akhir nanti. Selamat tahun baru Kyu , 2012 akan membuatmu lebih terlihat dewasa. KEEP FIGHTING ^^**_

_** Dari Hyungmu Kim Jong Woon.**_

Surat kelima sudah terlebih dulu robek di tanganku, airmata yang merembes keluar tidak kuhiraukan lagi.

_**KYUHYUNIE ! jeongmal bogoshipo ^^ entah mendapat anugrah darimana aku merindukan anak setan sepertimu. Selamat tahun baru magnae !^^.  
Kau sudah memberi ucapan untuk Sungmin malam ini ?. ah , itu sudah pasti ^^  
Apa harapanmu di tahun ini Kyu ? coba tulislah dan katakan pada Hyung. Aku akan berusaha mewujudkannya. Sebelum itu kau harus bantu aku mewujudkan list wishes ku untuk kita ya.  
1. Aku ingin segera pulang. Bulan April nanti aku akan pulang , kita akan bersama lagi Kyu , walau Eeteuk Hyung, Hechul Hyung dan Yesung Hyung pergi, tapi aku akan menggantikan mereka. Dan sepertinya kau harus pindah ke dorm lantai 12 Kyu , kau tahu sendiri. Aku tidak seberapa dekat dengan Donghae , aku tidak mungkin tidur sekamar dengannya.^^  
2. Aku ingin kita bersama-sama dalam waktu yang lama. Yaah meskipun dibilang Schedule kita segunung dan tiada habisnya, barang semenit saja, kita bisa makan bersama seperti dulu kan ?  
3. Aku ingin ikut kalian Tour di seluruh dunia, melepas rasa rinduku pada yoeja dan namja chinguku, ELF.  
4. Aku ingin memelukmu. ^^  
5. Aku ingin Ki bum kembali pada kita . dan Errr.. aku juga ingin Hangeng Ge kembali pada kita. kedengaran egois ya Kyu , tapi itulah harapanku.  
6. Kau akan menyambutku ketika aku pulang bukan dengan memakai celana pendek, kaos jelek , tangan memegang PSP dan TANPA melihatku kau berkata " sudah pulang Hyung".  
tapi aku ingin kau menyambutku di depan dorm , cukup hanya memakai sweater panjang yang kau kenakan 6 tahun yang lalu saat pertama kali datang ke dorm. Kau ingin kau berkata "Hyung, selamat pulang" katakan itu untukku ya magnae ^^ jenongmal boghosipo-yo . 2012 adalah tahun milik Super Junior. Saranghae.**_

_** Yang menyayangimu, Kim Young Woon**_

dan inilah surat surat yang sudah ada ditanganku.

_**KENA KAU !^^ bagaimana kado-kado dari kami ? kau suka? , maaf magnae , kami bersepakat menulis surat ini untukmu karena kami mengerti, jauh dilubuk hatimu . kini kau mulai menyadari. Cho Kyuhyun yang mulai bertambah tampan dan dewasa. ^^ ah , jadi tidak percaya, si maniak game ku yang kecil ini sudah sebesar ini. Kau lelah Kyu ? bersandarlah padaku. Tanpa kau ceritakan aku sering melihatmu terdiam dan menghela nafas berat. Ada apa ? kau bosan ? kita memang jarang melewati jadwal bersama. Hanya sempat bertegur sapa ketika turun dari stage, sebelum aku dan kau sama –sama mengejar jadwal selanjutnya. Aku merasa jauh darimu magnae, entahlah. Aku sedikit kecewa ketika tubuhku ini tidak sanggup menahan seluruh bebanmu , bagilah walau hanya sedikit. Kumohon.**_

_**Di tahun 2012 ini akan banyak yang terjadi, takdir yang sudah disusun tuhan untukku, untukmu , dan untuk Super Junior. Walau member kita 15 , 14 , 13, 12, 11 , dan akan menjadi 7 nama kita tetap SUPER JUNIOR . Araseo ? ayo temani aku menunggu Kibumie yang akan pulang , Heechul Hyung yang sedang menjadi laki-laki sejati. Atau kau mau menemaniku menunggu "DIA" yang sudah pergi ? Dia yang pernah menjadi bagian dari angka 13 itu ? kau mengerti maksudku kan. Aku sering mendengar kau menyebut namanya ketika kau merindukannya dalam mimpi. Tenanglah magnae , ada aku ^^ ada ELF yang elalu bersama kita , meskipun ini tahun 2011, 2012 atau sampai 3000, ELF masih tetap bersama kita. KUATLAH ! ^^**_

_** Shin Dong Hae Hyungmu**_

_**Cho Kyuhyun , dongsaeng tersayangku. 2012 menjemput ! kau sudah siap ? huh , hari ini umurku semakin tua setahun. Sudah hampir 6 tahun pula kita bersama-sama. Adakah yang berbeda tahun ini? Tentu aku merasakan apa yang sekarang tertananam di benakmu kyu , Super Junior semakin sepi. Ya ! aku setuju. Kini kita jarang ketemu setiap hari kecuali jika ada jadwal bersama-sama . itupun kadang kita berangkat dari tempat yang berbeda-beda. Kita hanya bertemu di atas panggung, sesudah itu kita kembali meneruskan jadwal tanpa sempat mengobrol atau sekedar bertanya kabar. Aku juga bosan Kyu ! sama sepertimu ^^ aku juga merasakan.**_

_**Jika dulu kita selalu berangkat dari dorm bersama-sama , duduk berhimpitan di van kita yang terisi member penuh. Walaupun sesak dan panas , saat itu aku bisa tersenyum bahagia. Kini kita sudah menjadi bintang , berdiri di atas panggung dengan segala harapan yang dulu kita impikan . tapi mengapa semua jadi begini ? kita dekat hanya di atas stage, setelah kita turun dari stage hanya sanggup melambaikan tangan . ya Tuhan ! aku sangat merindukanmu magnae , evilkyu ^^**_

_**Di tahun 2012 sekaligus hari lahirku ini, kau berharap magnaeku tersayang selalu dalam keadaan sehat, terlepas dari itu semua aku ingin kita benar benar bersama-sama seperti masa awal Super Junior. Yah , aku hanya bisa berharap ya magnae ^^ , oh iya . kau harus selalu memasang prinsip di otakmu, JIKA KAU LELAH, KAU BOSAN,KAU MUAK DENGAN SEMUA HIRUK PIKUK SUPER JUNIOR, pulanglah ke dorm. Sempatkan untuk tidur di kasur empukmu, sempatkan untuk bermain game di ruang tengah. Sempatkan untuk sekedar menyapa member yang KEBETULAN ada, tapi aku berjanji ! kau akan selalu menemuiku disana.**_

_** Dari Hyungmu Lee Sung Min**_

_**Ya Evil ! , today 2012 right ? bagaimana ini , kau semakin tua haha ^^ . cepatlah mencari yoejachingu , kau tidak mau jadi perjaka tua kan ? kekeke.  
hey , jeongmal boghosipo . kini kita jarang berduel untuk dance ya Kyu , hanya bertemu saat rehelsal penting dan kemudian saling berjauhan lagi , kaupun lebih sering tidur di perjalanan dan tidak pulang ke dorm. Anyway , apakah kau kini masih Evilkyu , magnae kami?**_

_**Bersamamu selama lima tahun lebih membuatku sangat mengerti bagaimana perjuangan hidup yanng kau lakukan saat kecelakaan itu hampir membawamu pergi , aku ingin memegang tanganmu lagi , meminta kau agar tetap disini , bersamaku dengan nama SUPER JUNIOR.  
kau adalah member yang sempurna , suaramu yang indah , tampan , dan kau mampu beracting atau membawakan acara MC, atau Radio. Jika kau bersolo karir bukan tidak mungkin kau lebih sukses, tapi sekali lagi kumohon . tetaplah disini Kyu, teruslah menjadi Magnae ku , tetaplah menjadi littleKyu 13 ku , walaupun dalam fakta kita kini sudah tidak ber13, tapi dalam hati kita SUPER JUNIOR always 13 ^^ , di tahun 2012 ini kita kembali dicoba Kyu , kita akan menjadi 7 orang, waw dorm akan sangat sepi ya Kyu ^^**_

_**Teruntuk magnae kecilku yang kini sudah tua , Lee Hyuk Jae yang bertambah tua juga berharap , kau selalu sehat , 2012 meskipun 7 orang , tapi kita bisa !. dan yang terpenting , tetaplah disini . disampingku. Saranghae ^^**_

_** Dance machine Lee Hyuk Jae **_

_**HAPPY NEW YEAR !, Kyuhyun-ah ! 2012 datang ! ayo kita berpegangan tangan sambil berkenalan , "annyeong haseo uri SUPER JUNIOR !" haha 2012 tentu sudah mengenal kita sekarang , 2012 , ini aku Lee Donghae si fishy mokpo yang tampan ,aku bersama namdosaengku Cho Kyuhyun ingin sekali berkenalan denganmu. Kita berdua adalah anggota SUPER JUNIOR 13 yang paling tampan dan pintar bernyanyi. 2012 . tolong aku menyampaikan pada Dongsaengku ini bahwa kita akan baik-baik saja , tak perduli anggota berkurang setiap tahunya , KITA BAIK-BAIK SAJA ! , tolong sampaikan itu pada Kyuhyun , dia masih sering menunduk dan menghela nafas berat melihat 8 pasang kostum yang menurutnya harus berjumlah 13. Dia nakal sekali ya ?**_

_**Hey Kyu ! ayo kita buktikan pada anti fans yang sering mengatakan bahwa SUPER JUNIOR Akan hilang bersama waktu , mari kita buktikan SUPER JUNIOR adalah Abadi ! , pegang tangan Hyung , meskipun aku cengeng aku akan selalu jangan sering menangis sendirian , di saat hari terakhir Super Show 4 nanti mari kita berdiri melihat Saphire Blue yang selalu menjadi oksigen kita , agar menjadi prinsip bahwa SUPER JUNIOR adalah THE LAST MAN STANDING !^^ , dan ayo ku ajak kau menjemput Hangeng Ge di China , bukan untuk membawanya pulang. Hanya untuk menanyakan bagaimana kabarnya , ku ajak kau ke lokasi shooting Ki Bum , bukan untuk menjemputnya hanya bertanya , apa ia merindukan kita ? lalu , terakhir kita berjalan bersama ke camp militer tentu saja bertemu Kang In dan Heechul Hyung. Berdirilah , pegang tanganku . kita berdua akan menjadi orang yang mempertahankan Super Junior arachi ?^^**_

_** Lee Donghae**_

Kuusap airmata yang mengalir deras di sudut mataku , dadaku kini terasa.. sesak !. Sial ! kalian semua sialan Hyung ! sudah susah payah aku memakai topeng sok kuatku , sudah dengan pondasi kokoh aku menutupi hatiku , agar tidak bersedih , agar tidak menangis . tapi karena kalian . dengan gampangnya kalian roboh dan porak porandakan pertahananku ! hanya dengan isi hati kalian yang bagiku adalah senjata paling tajam !.

Aku berdiri disini , berdiri Ber13 aku sudah terbiasa dengan itu sedari dulu , Si nomor 13 ! , sampai aku harus melepas angkaku satu persatu , melepas kalian pergi ! meninggalkan magnae ini sendiri. Ah ralat ! seperti merasa sendiri , Hyung , kau bilang aku akan selalu menjadi magnae kan ? Ge , bagaimana ini ? Super Junior benar-benar akan hilang dihabiskan waktu.

'15 menit lagi kujemput di dorm , mengisi sebuah acara di daerah Jeju, TIME IS OXYGEN!'

Apakah pantas manusia mengirim pesan seperti itu ? ah , dia tidak salah . yang salah adalah jadwal. Ya manager Hyung sama sekali tak salah. Sekali lagi yang salah adalah gelar "SUPER JUNIOR" di belakang namaku, aku hanya bisa tersenyum muak pada urusan itu, aku tak mau tau.

"eh , Kyu. Aku berangkat dulu yaa, selamat tahun baru" ryeowook mengikat sepatunya di depan pintu ketika aku baru saja sampai di dorm , kupandangi sudut matanya yang memerah , sedikit kesal. Hey Jadwal ! kau membuat Hyungku kurang tidur huh ?

"hyung pulang jam berapa tadi malam , sempat bertemu kibumie?" ia hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum.

"jam 4 , kau setelah ini akan di omeli manager Hyung , dia didalam. Cepat" ia berdiri dan menepuk pungung ku , berjalan begitu saja meninggalkanku.

"hyung.." tanpa menyebut namanya kutahan lengannya. Kutarik dalam nafasku dan menatapnya yang masih tersenyum padaku.

"selamat tahun baru , kau tahu. Aku merindukanmu" bersamaan dengan senyum ku yang paling munafik , ku peluk erat tubuh nya . ia terkekeh pelan , tapi ada yang lain ... bahunya bergetar seperti... ia menangis.

"mianhae , jeongmal boghosipoyo dongsaeng , aku lebih merindukanmu lagi aku rindu kang in Hyung , Heechul Hyung , kibumie , ..." ia melepas pelukanku dan mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada lenganku.

"tapi ingatlah , kita punya tangungjawab . Fighting ! , ingatlah ELF , maka disitulah hati 13 member bersatu" aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang ia katakan , tapi kuanggukan kepalaku.  
kau lupa satu nama yang harus kau sebutkan Hyung , Han Ge , aku merindukanmu.

"sudah berulang kali kau seperti ini ! kau tahu , pesawat kita berangkat setengah jam lagi , Key dan Changmin sudah di bandara sedari tadi" seperti biasa aku hanya bisa mengangkat bahu dan menaikan dua alisku melihat manager Hyung mengomel. Kuedarkan pandanganku menyapu kondisi dorm yang err.. terlihat kotor dan tak berpenghuni.

"Untuk persediaan makanan, bawalah. Sungmin Hyung menyiapkannya tadi malam" Siwon Hyung keluar dari dapur membawa 3 bungkus ramen dan susu botol yang dibungkus rapi, meletakkannya di meja dan memandangiku dari ujung kepala sampai kaki.

"apa?" tanyaku ketus , aku tidak suka senyum yang selalu ia pasang . apa ia tidak lelah ? sekuat apa siwon Hyung menjadi robot senyum seperti ini?

"kau bertambah tinggi , selamat tahun baru Kyu , sudah menyiapkan list wishes?" huh?list wishes ? tentu saja . aku sudah menyiapkannya bersama kang in Hyung.

"aish , omonganmu bodoh Hyung , tentu aku sudah menyiapkan list wishes itu, tapi sudahlah . tidak ada yang mewujudkannya" dengan santai kuambil bungkusan itu dan berjalan mengambil jaketku semalam.

"kau pernah dengar bukan ? tuhan tidak pernah tidur" kutarik ujung bibirku membentuk sedikit senyuman. Aku jauh lebih faham tentang itu Hyung , aku sangat mempercainya.

"aku ada jadwal , selamat tahun baru Hyung" aku beralih meninggalkannya mengikuti manager Hyung yang keluar dari dorm.

"MAGNAE , KAU BISA MENELFONKU NANTI ?" ia berteriak dari dapur dorm kami.

"bisa , kalau nomer handponemu masih ada di list contacku" aku benci kau Hyung ! aku benci kau yang selalu menyayangiku ! aku benci semua perhatianmu ! kalau pada akhirnya kau meninggalkanku sendiri ! kau berkutik dengan jadwalmu ! , dengan shooting bahkan kau melewatkan malam natal tanpa kami! , aku benci mengapa aku menyayangimu , siwon Hyung.

%%%

"ini skenario yang harus kau pelajari , cermati bintang tamu dan lagu yang di bawakannya" ku terima kertas itu tanpa membacanya. Mataku lebih terfokus kepada kelompok member boy band Block-B yang sedang berkumpul , mereka ber9 dalam jumlah yang banyak sama seperti Super Junior. Seperti flashback saat kita melakukan promo Sorry Sorry, ya Tuhan. Aku iri pada mereka yang lengkap, aku iri pada mereka yang bersama , berebut kue , bermain game. Aku rindu semuanya.

"apa kabar KyuHyunie ? selamat tahun baru" DEG ! suara ini ..? suara yang sangat kurindukan ? bahasa korea yang buruk ... Apa aku mimpi ? aku mendegarnya ? kutolehkan kepalaku pada seorang namja yang sudah duduk di sebelahku , matanya yang masih sama , memakai jas putihnya yang tampan , senyum itu... senyum yang kurindukan.

"Ge..." ada BANYAK ! banyak yang ingin kuucapkan , ingin kutanyakan, ingin ku teriakkan. "apa kabar?" sial ! mengapa itu yang keluar dari mulutku.

"kau salah naskah gamekyu , lihatlah , dikertas itu harusnya kau bertanya padaku "Hangeng-ssi, apa kabar" tawanya memperlihatkan ketulusan dan kehangatan yang menjalar di hatiku , membuatku ikut tersenyum walau hanya sebentar aku sadar , kebersamaan ini hanya sekejap.

"kemarin tahun baru , Kibumie pulang Ge , kita berpesta di dorm" entah mengapa aku membuka obrolan ini dengan kalimat itu.

"aku sudah dengar dari siwon kita bertemu kemarin, kau bertambah kurus DanceKyu"

"aku baik-baik saja Ge" Bukan ! aku sakit Ge , aku sendiri.

"aku lebih tahu itu daripada kau , kau yang akan selalu baik-baik saja sampai nanti, kau yang tegar dan tampan, Little13 ku" Tes ... hhah , basah sudah. Aku lega Ge , aku puas . airmataku yang turun ini menandakan aku lega . ini adalah hari pertama di tahun 2012. Mendegarmu mengucap panggilan Little13 itu seperti... sebuah de ja vu .

aku merasa beribu energy menyusup di tubuhku karenamu, tanpa sadar Kupeluk erat tubuhnya menangis sejadi-jadinya di pundaknya. Aku malu Ge , aku malu membuka topeng di depan semua Hyung deul , tapi tidak di depanmu. Aku Rindu kau HanKyung Gege.

%%%

Teruntuk magnae yang kusayangi  
Lihatlah , matahari kini bertuliskan 2012. Kembali lagi kita menjumpai tahun baru ya magnae ? dua tahun setelah aku pergi dari kalian, ternyata kau sama sekali tidak berubah. Dengan wajahmu yang menyebalkan , mata lebarmu yang penuh keceriaan. Kau adalah si kecil bandel yang gemar membuat air mata ku berlinangan.

Bagaimana bisa kulihat seorang Kyuhyun , memandangi sekelompok boyband baru yang sedang berkumpul dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Kau terlihat bodoh magnae !. mengapa kau tidak lari ke Leeteuk yang tidak pernah memarahimu ? atau ke Sungmin & Ryeowook yang selalu mengikuti kata hatimu , kau tidak ingin ke Donghae dan Siwon yang selalu memanjakanmu ? kau punya semuanya magnae ! terlebih , kau mempunyai aku.

Di tahun 2012 ini , segala harapan Gege bertumpu padamu , Super Junior akan kehilangan Leeteuk Hyung untuk 2 tahun , lalu pada siapa lagi aku berharap jika bukan pada magnae tangguhku ? tersenyumlah Gamekyu , karena selamanya kau adalah adikku , sampai kapanpun kau akan menjadi adikku. Aku menyesal , ketika aku tahu kau sakit saat aku aku jauh darimu , ingin sekali menjengukmu , tapi kau tahu kan ? mereka tidak mungkin mengizinkanku masuk kembali ke dorm Super Junior , namaku kini hanya Hangeng, SlideKyu. bukan Hangeng Super Junior.

Hari ini adalah awal tahun 2012 , kutukan 5 tahun SM Ent sudah kalian pecahkan, aku yakin , selamanya,Super Junior akan abadi ,12 namja tampan yang sangat kusayangi , terlebih yang terkecil mempunyai nama CHO KYUHYUN. Tersenyumlah untukku , di tahun 2012mu ,

Hangeng

Kulipat surat yang ia tinggalkan di atas tasku dan memasukkannya ke saku jas ku , satu tanganku mengenggam kopi hangat yang mengepul diantara dinginnya salju malam ini. Kutarik ujung bibirku membentuk senyuman lebih jelas ketika kulihat sesosok namja tinggi keluar dari lokasi pengambilan gambar.

"aku menyuruhmu telfon saja Kyu , kenapa datang hah , ini sangat dingin" ia mengacak –acak rambutku dan mengambil gelas kopi itu , menyesapnya sedikit dan menarik tanganku duduk di sebuah bangku.

"Hyung , kau lelah?"

"aku ngantuk" ia menguap pelan dan tersenyum lagi padaku , Cih ! dia kuat sekali tersenyum seperti itu.

"kau bertemu Hangeng Hyung ? ada pesan untukku?" aku menggeleng dan membalas senyumanya.

"hyung berdirilah" ucapku sambil mengangkat satu lengannya seperti saat ia melampaikan tangan seperti biasa.

"annyeong haseo 2012 , ini aku Cho Kyuhyun Super Junior , magnae tertapan dan pemilik suara keren , aku kini bersama Hyung yang kusayangi , Siwon Hyung . kita akan mengucap janji bersama-sama"

"aku sebenarnya tidak ikut-ikut"

"kau ikut ! aku dan Siwon Hyung berjanji akan selalu berdiri bersama Leeteuk , Heechul, Yesung , Kang in ,Kibum , Shindong , Sungmin , Eunhyuk , Donghae ,Ryeowook kibum dan Hangeng. Mencintai ELF dengan sepenuh hati dan berbahagia sampai matahari tidak mau terbit lagi. Aku sebenarnya kesal dengan Siwon Hyung yang populer ini , tapi tadi Hangeng Hyung menyadarkan ku bahwa ia lah yang telah menyiapkan bekal makanan untukku semalam."

"2012 , Kyuhyun seperti orang gila yang berbicara pada Kursi ya" kulepas tangannya kasar, memandangnya dengan deathglare andalanku.

"ya ! Siwon ! kalau kau tidak mau berjanji ya sudah , aku pulang saja. Kau tidak manis seperti Ryeowook atau Sungmin Hyung" kutarik langkah kaki ku menjauhinya sambil tersenyum jahil.

"kau memanggilku tanpa Hyung ! CHO KYUHYUN ! mendekatlah ! kubunuh kau!"

"kau tidak ingat Tuhan ? haha SELAMAT TAHUN BARU ! HAPPY NEW YEAR 2012 !hyung ! aku pulang ! saranghae" langkah kakiku semakin cepat serasi dengan nafas bahagia yang kuhembuskan , semakin jauh dari tempat duduk itu , kurasakan kakiku dingin karena salju di awal bulan Januari.

~END~

Ahh ^^ saya update FF family lagi ^^ bagaimana ini , berhasil atau tidak emosi yang saya bangun ^^

Oh iya , maaf untuk banyak kesalahan Typo dan EYD yang ada ~deep bow.

Wanna chat with me ? follow me in nandafitrih

Last , mind to review ? ^^

Naesarang

Haesa Akai


End file.
